Team Universe 9
Team Universe 9 is a team presented by Sidra, Ro, and Mojito with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 9, in order to participate in the Zeno Expo, a tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. The team consisted of Bergamo, Lavender and Basil, with Sidra, Mojito, and Ro as the team's supervisors. Later on, it added Chappil, Hop, Sorrel, Oregano, Roselle, Comfrey, and Hyssop to their ranks for the actual major tournament. However, their strength and tactics ultimately proved insufficient and they are the first to fall prey to universal erasure. Biography Anime This team was formed in response to the Tournament of Power held by Zeno and Future Zeno, and the Trio de Dangers were selected as the first three members of the team in order to participate in the Zeno Expo. Shortly after the Exhibition Match, Sidra, Ro, and the main members of Team Universe 9, attempt to find more members to recruit for their team. However, they appear to have a very difficult time in doing so, as the Grand Minister noted. By the time of the tournament, however, they have managed to successfully gather 7 more fighters to represent Universe 9 and are taken to World of Void with their gods and angel. During the first minute of the tournament Basil fights Top, stops Narirama's spinning right arm eliminates Rylibeu with his Shining Blaster, and fights Napapa. Lavender fights with Botamo, Comfrey, Shosa, and Dercori against Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien Shinhan. However, Universe 9's main tactics was a revenge against Goku. First, Trio de Dangers trapped him in their Dangers' Triangle. After watching Goku was having trouble fighting Bergamo, Basil and Lavender, Vegeta goes to his aid. Roh sees this and orders the rest of the team go against the two Saiyans. Vegeta fights Lavender and Hopp and is being pushed back. After Hyssop freezes Vegeta's arm and a carelessness of Lavender and Hopp's as they get cocky assuming Vegeta has been beaten. Vegeta see's this and takes the opening to turn the tide, making Chappil and Comfrey worrying about this, Goku who were fighting them takes advantage of this and make them fall with a ''Ki'' Blast. Vegeta does the same with his three opponents. Goku and Vegeta both power up to Super Saiyan and begin to dominate what remains of Universe 9's team working in unison. On the other hand, Android 18 quietly came to Goku and Vegeta's aid and defeats Sorrel off-screen, with the Universe 9 having only 4 members left. Meanwhile, Rozel, that was some time before being toyed by Frieza, jumps off the ring to escape what he thought an imminent death eliminating himself. Finally, the Trio de Dangers fights Goku and Vegeta. Desperate and literally on the edge of the arena the Trio release their most powerful attack, the Triangle Danger Beam. Goku and Vegeta respond by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and firing a tag team maneuver of their own Final Kamehameha, and knock the Trio clean out of the ring. Having all ten members ringed out, the Great Priest announces the inevitable erasure of them, their gods and their universe. Both Zenos take action and erase the team and Universe 9 immediately, leaving everyone in shock, except Mojito, who was satisfactorily smirking. They were later revived with their universe when Team Universe 7 won the tournament and wished to restored the erased universes. Manga Oregano was easily beaten down by Frost but left alone when he went to talk with Frieza. Comfrey battled Obuni, however the battle stopped soon after. Bergamo, Lavender and Basil battled Gohan, while Hyssop, Roselle, and Sorrell battled Piccolo. When Rozel captured Piccolo and tried to drop him off the edge, Gohan stopped his fight with the trio to rescue his mentor. The entirety of Universe 9 then grouped up to battle Gohan and Piccolo, however Frost interrupted, eliminating Oregano, Roselle, Hyssop, Chappil, Sorrell, Hop and Comfrey in rapid succession. Lavender and Basil battled Gohan, however as soon as they gained an advantage they were quickly blasted off the arena by Frieza. Bergamo was quickly defeated by Piccolo, he pleaded with the Namekian to spare him so his universe would not be erased, however while Piccolo hesitated Frieza appeared and quickly kicked Bergamo off the arena. Universe 9 was then erased by the two Zenos. Members *Basil *Lavender *Bergamo (leader) *Roselle *Oregano *Hyssop *Chappil *Sorrel *Hop *Comfrey Trivia *They are the only team to have all their members eliminated in a single episode and chapter. *In the anime, all members of this team were eliminated by members of Team Universe 7. In the manga, almost all of their fighters were eliminated by Frost, a Universe 6 fighter while Frieza is the one who eliminates the Trio De Dangers. *Almost every member of this team were warriors with characteristics based on animals or plants (gray wolf, coyote, maned wolf, bat, spider, dragon, rabbit, cat, fish and tree); in addition, they all are named after cooking ingredients, herbs or spices. *This team alongside Team Universe 7 are the only teams in the Tournament of Power to not have any key players officially stated. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 6 ca:Equip de l'Univers 9 Category:Factions Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super